1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector for flat wire harnesses, and particularly to a protector for holding flat wires, the conductors of which are coated on both sides with an insulating film and are terminated with electrical connectors, and also to a method for installing the protectors to a panel member or an installed-to member of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat wires, including flexible printed circuits (FPC) of stamped copper foil conductors coated on both sides with an insulating resin film and flexible wiring circuits (FWC) of plural small-diameter, parallel conductors coated on both sides with an insulating resin film, are typically manufactured as flat wire harnesses of which the conductor ends are terminated by connectors. These flat wire harnesses are then supplied to automobile manufacturers, office automation equipment manufacturers, and other manufacturers that use the flat wire harnesses in various finished products.
To prevent damage to the flat wire harnesses during packaging, shipping, and storage, it is usually necessary to protect the outside of the harness. Because such flat wire harnesses are by nature not rigid, it is difficult to protect them with colgate tube, vinyl tube, and similar protectors used with conventional wire harnesses.
As a result, a urethane or other shock-absorbing material is used for layering between the flat wire harnesses as the harnesses are packaged in cartons.
This packaging method is inefficient, however, and is complicated by the difficulty of holding the flat wire connectors in a specific location during packaging. It is therefore possible for the connectors to be packaged in contact with the flat wire, and thus accidentally damage the harness.
In addition, because no specific means is used to hold the flat wire harnesses in position, harnesses may be crimped and the conductors damaged, leading to electrical shorts.